Of Thunder and Mischief
by Ana of Asgard
Summary: Series of oneshots starring young Thor and Loki, leading up to the first Thor movie. Please R/R! Marked Complete because each chapter is its own complete story.
1. Of Rivers and Girls

**_A/N - It's Ana of Asgard! I'm starting a series of one-shots starring Loki & Thor in their younger days…they all tie in together, and I'll keep them in one story so it'll be easier to keep track of. I'm going to have a particular format for all of them, and the A/N will usually be at the very end. The rating is T, only because the worst rating will only be T. Each individual one-shot has its own rating in the little summary. Updates won't be super regular, and I'll have all different types of genre here. If I'm in a good mood, it'll be fluff or Humor. If I'm in a bad mood, I'm going to torture Thor and Loki with Angst and Hurt/Comfort. This is basically the place for me to write when I have Writer's Block, like I do right now for Ambivalence. Anyway. Here you go!_**

* * *

 **OF RIVERS AND GIRLS**

 **Summary: In which Thor has a crush, and Loki gives horrible dating advice.**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Thor/Loki Ages: 15;14**

 **Warnings: None.**

* * *

"Loki!"

Thor burst into the room in a whirlwind, banging the door behind him. He flopped gracelessly on the available armchair, lazily draping arms and legs over the armrests.

Loki barely registered his older brother's presence. He merely raised green eyes up, and dropped them back down to the heavy book on his lap. "Yes?" asked Loki, serene voice contrasting sharply with his brother's raucous tone. After meticulously studying the page, Loki turned it over and stared intently at the next.

Thor was breathing heavily, sweat forming on his brow. "Do stop reading, won't you?" he asked good-naturedly, attempting a weak swipe at Loki's book.

Loki was too deep in thought to notice Thor's fist coming his way, so the book easily went flying out of Loki's lap and landed with a plop on the ground.

Loki glared at Thor. "What is it you _want_ , Thor?" he demanded in exasperation. "Can you not allow me a moment's _peace_?"

"I'll go away….if you help me with something," said Thor. "I need advice."

"You think I'll help you after that stunt you pulled on me?" asked Loki testily. "You fell in the water, I tried to help you out, and you _dragged me under with you_!"

Thor shrugged. "You should've seen it coming," he said carelessly, laughing at the memory of it. "And you looked _hilarious._ Anyways, Loki, if you don't help me now, I'll keep bugging you. I really need advice right now."

"Fine, you fool," said Loki. "Tell me what the problem is."

All of a sudden, Thor became uncomfortable, fingers began to fidget as his knee bounced up and down. "What sort of thing would you get a girl?" he asked suddenly, words coming out in a rush.

Loki fought the urge to smile, but his lips still quirked up slightly. "A _girl,_ " Loki repeated, and Thor scowled darkly.

"Why is your mouth all funny like that?" Thor snapped irritably, embarrassed. "Stop _laughing,_ it's not funny. And it's not like that…it's for Mother."

"Riiigght," Loki dragged out, unconvinced. Thor was a terrible liar. "And why would you need flowers for _Mother_?"

"To get on her good side," Thor said, after some thought. Loki rolled his eyes, but decided to play along if he ever wanted to finish reading his book.

"Flowers," Loki answered promptly. "For some reason, girls—ahem, _Mother_ —really likes flowers. And if you finish off with some dashing, original comment, that'll get them swooning."

"What sort of comment?" asked Thor, drinking it all in eagerly. Then he frowned, reddening. "Why would I want to get Mother swooning?" he asked feebly.

"Don't bother anymore, Thor," Loki ridiculed, grinning. "You are a terrible liar, but I'm glad you came to _me_ for advice. An idiot like you would have any girl fleeing from you and shrieking in terror, and I do _not_ want to be labeled as the brother of the oaf who cannot charm a single girl."

An exaggerated comment like _that_ would definitely have earned Loki a couple of bruises on his arm, but Thor was too busy to begin a tussle. "Whatever," waved off Thor. "Tell me, what should I tell Allana when I get her the flowers?" Once again, Thor blushed heatedly at his slip.

"Allana, Thor?" Loki asked in amusement. "Really? I'd _rather_ take Sif." Then Loki noticed the heated flush to his cheeks. "Aww, Thor," Loki teased, "you look so _adorable_ blushing like that."

"Shut up," mumbled Thor. "Now if you're done poking fun at me, answer my _question._ "

"Okay," said Loki, getting straight to business. "She's the small girl with dark hair and blue eyes, right?"

"Yes," answered Thor, pleased that Loki had stopped mercilessly mocking him. "What should I tell her?"

"I have no idea," said Loki unhelpfully. "She's too ugly to compliment."

The two of them knew instantly that was a lie. Allana was remarkably attractive, with tight, round black curls, large, brilliant blue eyes, and a slender, petite figure.

"Why do you ask _me_?" asked Loki, throwing his hands up in surrender suddenly. "It's clearly obvious Allana has _some_ sort of feelings for you….I don't know, maybe kiss her or something?"

"She _likes_ me?" said Thor in disbelief. "And no, I could _never_ kiss her! What if she backs away? What if she never liked me in the first place?"

"You're an idiot," Loki said firmly. "Smack her on the lips. That's the best I can think of."

When Thor just raised an eyebrow, waiting for a better answer, Loki just sighed, leaning back. "I'll give you blue flowers," he said, after a moment's pause. "When she comments on how pretty they are, just say something stupid like they aren't prettier than you or some metaphor comparing them to her eyes."

Thor knew that was the best he was getting out of Loki for now, so he just nodded. "Can you get me the flowers?"

* * *

"Allana?"

Thor awkwardly stumbled across the corner, and yelping as he nearly bumped straight into the person he was looking for.

"Oh! Hello, Thor," came the answer, in that breathy, soft voice that sent Thor's stomach into wild flips and flops. "Did you need me?"

Allana was dressed in a dainty pink dress trimmed in lace, a large vase filled with water tucked under her arm. She was decidedly shorter than him, so she had to look up to meet his eyes. She didn't crane her neck, however, instead she glanced up coyly though heavy, curling black lashes. She fluttered her butterfly lashes alluringly at him, tucking a dark curl behind her ear.

Thor almost forgot why he was there in the first place. "I—uh, I just saw some flowers from Mother's garden," Thor stammered, fighting hard to keep from flushing.

What was it that Loki had told him to say? "And when I saw such beautiful flowers, I knew they could _only_ be meant for such a beautiful girl as you," finished Thor quickly. It hadn't sounded as charming or fine as it had when the words had slipped over Loki's silver tongue, but it seemed to be enough for Allana.

Allana blushed prettily, the crimson hue staining her cheeks only adding to her beauty. In Thor's opinion, at least. "Thanks, Thor," she said warmly, flashing him a dazzling smile. Thor felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and he smiled.

"I guess it was fate that sent me with this water vase," commented Allana, and they laughed. Thor held the flowers out to her as gracefully as he could, and Allana took them, setting the vase down on the table next to her.

"These are _gorgeous,_ Thor," breathed Allana, burying her nose in the sky blue flowers and deeply inhaling their scene. Thor was about to respond, before _it_ happened.

The flowers _moved._

Or, to be more accurate, the flowers weren't really _flowers_ anymore. They were almost like butterflies, strange, fluttering bugs that didn't even bother with Thor—they went straight for Allana.

Allana screamed in terror, batting uselessly at the brilliantly hued bugs. In her alarm she dropped the stems of the flowers, and they materialized into long, black snakes.

 _Loki!_ Thor thought furiously, clenching his fists at his side. His thoughts were confirmed when the offending objects faded away with a twinkle of emerald-green light.

Allana, however, hadn't seen the light. She was _furious._

"How _could_ you?!" she fumed angrily. Those meltingly beautiful blue eyes were now flashing with molten fire, and Thor felt himself shrink back. Loki, unsurprisingly, was right. Allana really _did_ like Thor…in that way.

An aghast Thor was unable to react as Allana reached out and slapped Thor across his face, sounding with an alarming crack. She looked as though she'd like to do it again, but apparently slapping the Crown Prince on his face _once_ was enough.

Instead, Allana contented herself with hurling the water in her vase all over Thor. "You ham-fisted, goat-brained _idiot_!" she cried, and Thor felt ashamed to see the tears in her blue eyes. Allana whirled her skirts around and left, dark hair bobbing behind her.

Then rage bubbled up as Thor heard a burst of muffled, gleeful laughter behind him.

"LOKI!"

* * *

It was easy to catch Loki, surprisingly. Loki made an attempt to escape, but it was obvious he was laughing too hard to do much.

Thor had chased Loki all the way out to the banks near the river. Loki simply didn't have the strength to teleport—his sides were aching with laughter. Thor grabbed Loki by the collar with ease and dragged his laughing brother down to the ground.

Loki made another attempt to escape Thor's clutches, but Thor's grip was too tight. He pinned Loki down, glaring into Loki's smirking face.

Inwardly, Thor was unsure of what to do. He probably would've punched Loki or something like that, but Loki couldn't defend himself now, with his arms pinned to his sides and body shaking with amusement. Thor wasn't one to beat up Loki like _that,_ but Thor had an irritated, annoyed feeling that Loki had planned everything such.

"Did you see your _face_?" gasped out Loki, tears of mirth in his eyes. "When she _slapped_ you across the face! And when she dumped the water on your head! Oh, brother, I really should help with your love life more often!"

"Never again," growled Thor, giving his brother a rough, harsh shake just for good measure. "I had a pretty decent _chance_ with Allana!"

Loki was shaking his head, unable to tear the huge grin off his face. "I definitely think Allana is the girl for you," he said. "I _like_ her."

Thor had a sudden inspiration as he stared down furiously at Loki. He dragged his younger brother to his feet, hauling him to very edge of the river.

"See if you're still laughing _now,_ " snapped Thor, loosening his grip on Loki. Loki's eyes widened.

" _Brother,_ " Loki tried. "Surely you don't mean to…" His panicked voice faded away as Thor grinned, dropping Loki without mercy into the swirling river.

Thor's mind wandered to Allana. There wasn't much of a chance with her….But what about that cute redhead? Karya, her name was?

"Hey, Loki!" Thor hollered into the water. "What do you think Karya would like?"

Naturally, there was no reply.

* * *

 ** _Who the heck is Allana? I got the name from a Star Wars book—apparently she's Han and Leia's granddaughter in the Star Wars Expanded Universe novels. In this story, she's just a random girl that likes Thor. From the ending, you can judge that Thor doesn't like her all that much, just a little crush. We all know Thor is too hot for his own good….of course Allana would fall for him._**

 ** _When will the next update come? I have no idea, but it'll probably come before my next chapter from my other multi-chapter fic, Ambivalence. Yup, Writer's Block is still going._**

 ** _Bye for now!_**


	2. Of Wine and Hugs

**OF WINE AND HUGS**

 **Summary: In which Loki gets drunk.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: T for language.**

 **Thor/Loki Ages: 17;16**

 **Warnings: Mentions getting drunk and drinking. I've personally never gotten drunk before, so what I've gotten is basically from stories. I imagine the ages for drinking are different in Asgard, so there's that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Marvel universe.**

* * *

Loki had never really liked to drink.

Thor and the Warriors Three loved drinking and telling stories in loud, raucous voices. Loki did not share the sentiment, and had never drank more than a glass. But after years of Thor nagging and teasing him for being a such a weakling, Loki had eventually decided to drink more.

But it wasn't terribly long before Loki had gotten fully intoxicated. He had a slimmer, more slender body than Thor, and after two only glasses of mulled wine Loki was drunk. Officially.

Thor in his hazy state had seen Loki run off, and after a few anxious minutes of waiting Thor had started after his little brother. Much to his alarm, Thor had walked in on Loki sobbing and retching into the chamber pot, mumbling something about being a weakling and having a weak body. Thor had managed to slip off before Loki had noticed him, and that was the last time Thor had urged Loki to drink more than a glass.

Yet Loki had drank more, anyway. Or so Thor thought.

To be honest, Loki _hated_ getting drunk. It left him vulnerable, and Loki pretty much lost the capacity to lie when he had too much to drink. But he couldn't _not_ drink, especially as a prince of Asgard.

So Loki faked it. He would transform his glass of wine to water, gulping that down lustily before getting another. But there was only so much water that Loki could drink—so after Thor and the Warriors Three became a little woozy, Loki wouldn't hold anything in the cup at all. He would pretend to gulp the nonexistent alcohol, stumble around a bit woozily, then excuse himself to go to his room.

And there were _those_ days. The days when that idiot of a Thor would get himself into trouble, and become too heavily drunk to stagger to his room. Loki had to often make a choice—his feigning being found out, or helping his brother. Unfortunately, Loki was usually compelled to the latter option, and the younger Odinson would have to drag a rambling Thor to his room.

It had been over a several decades since Loki had let himself properly gulp down mead. Although no one else commented about how weak he was—on the contrary, he was considered surprisingly strong to hold his liquor down so well—Loki beat _himself_ up about it mercilessly.

 _You're too weak….you'll never be like them…._ the voices that surged through Loki's head were merciless and cruel. And one night, Loki was tired of it. He made a choice.

He would drink. And not just one glass, no, Loki would drink _ten._

He had been weaker when he was younger. Now, Loki was far stronger, stronger than _Thor_. He could hold down more than two glasses.

* * *

All these thoughts flashed through Loki's head as he stared down at the glass in his hands, and Loki wanted to slap himself. Loki had been a _fool_ to think all that. True, he'd been right…but he'd also been wrong.

Loki _could_ easily drink more than two glasses. Yet after three glasses Loki felt lightly dizzy, and by the fourth, his clear, crisp voice began to slur together incoherently. Once the fifth was gulped down, the world began to swim before Loki's eyes. And by the time the sixth glass, Loki was fully drunk.

 _Thor_ was already on his tenth glass, and the wine was barely beginning to affect him. "And than I swooped under the dragon's tail," Thor's voice droned on, punctuated by _oohs_ and _ahs_ from the listening people.

Loki could barely stand, and he couldn't work his magic since he was so heavily intoxicated. But Loki wasn't going to leave, no, Loki could be stubborn when he wanted to.

Loki held the cup to his lips, swallowing down the drink as he closed his eyes. No one paid much attention to _him,_ Loki was always the one who could drink a lot without flinching.

But now, Loki was discovering firsthand that little lie didn't hold an ounce of truth.

* * *

"Loki?"

Thor had begun to forget Loki was even there. His younger brother was usually silent when Thor was recounting his stories, and Thor felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered the story he'd been telling. Well, _maybe_ it had been Loki who'd blinded the dragon so Thor could finish it off, _perhaps_ it had been Loki who'd turned Thor invisible to sneak up on the beast.

Well, Loki didn't mind, Thor was sure. Did he?

When a reply didn't come, Thor felt a twinge of worry. "Brother?" asked Thor, turning around slightly.

He caught the eyes of the Warriors Three and Sif, who were all stifling smiles. "What is so funny?" said Thor, forgetting Loki for a moment as he walked over to his old friends.

"It seems our trickster prince is professing his undying love for the Lady Latanya," laughed Sif, somewhat smugly. "Quite eloquently too, from what I can see."

" _What_?"

Thor whirled around, gaze falling on a rather strange sight. Loki, his prim, bookish brother, who'd always been slightly uncomfortable around girls, was talking with the pretty dark-haired Latanya. Loki's usually pale cheeks were flushed pink, and he was rapidly speaking.

"It seems he's gotten more intoxicated than usual," commented Volstagg, smiling. "Mead must have loosened the silver tongue, eh?"

Thor knew Loki had always been sweet on Lady Latanya, embarrassed to admit it outright but blushing whenever she spoke to him. The sight of him holding an animated conversation with her was too much, and Thor burst out laughing, Sif and the Warriors Three joining him.

But Thor realized too late that Latanya was already courting a burly warrior named Darien—and the very man in question was looming behind an unsuspecting Loki. Latanya was gently trying to put Loki off, but the dark-haired prince was too heavily intoxicated to notice.

"Loki!" exclaimed Thor, parting the crowd before him. He reached Loki just in time to whirl the younger prince away from the heavy fist whirling towards his face.

Darien looked at Thor furiously, but even he didn't dare to start a fight with the Crown Prince then. Thor wasn't terribly worried, Darien would be a piece of cake. Thankfully, however, Darien grabbed Lady Latanya's arm and walked off with her. Latanya turned and shot Loki a look of regret, before turning and hurrying behind Darien.

"Tha' wasn't such a good 'dea," mumbled Loki, words stumbling over each other uselessly. Thor resisted the urge to support Loki fully, for the sight wouldn't do well for Loki's reputation. The second prince of Asgard—already being escorted to his room before the good wine had even been brought out.

"No, brother, it _wasn't,"_ Thor assured him, guiding Loki through the mass of people as he racked his brain. _Why_ was Loki acting so different today? Wine never seemed to affect him much, at least, never as much as Thor. It was usually the other way around, a drunken Thor being dragged to his room by a much more sober Loki.

Once they were up the stairs and out of hearing and sight range, Thor relaxed visibly. "Why are you acting so different today, Loki?" he asked.

Loki opened his mouth to respond, but he tripped over the stairs. He would've been sent crashing to the ground, hadn't it been for Thor's quick reflexes. Thor pushed a dizzy Loki up to his feet, then draped his arms around Loki's shoulders, supporting him.

Then Loki went to answer Thor's question. "I don' know what you're talkin' ab't," murmured Loki sleepily, eyes drooping. "I've only gott'n drunk once, and I was ex'ctly like this before."

Thor stopped, and Loki stared at him out of lazy, tired, vivid green eyes. "What?" Loki asked, rubbing his eyes. His knees buckled underneath him, and Thor caught him again.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked confusedly, but the answer was already sinking in. Come to think of it, he'd never actually _seen_ the drink in Loki's cup….

Loki giggled, a sound that was no befitting him at all. "You mean you never _noticed_?" said Loki, sounding as though it were the most hilarious thing ever. Loki tried to bat Thor on the arm, but his hand missed, and for the third time Thor caught him.

"I never actually _drank,_ " remarked Loki. "Of course I didn't. I just changed the drink to water and drank _that_ instead, and faked being drunk." Loki laughed again. "Obviously I had a _hell_ of a stomach ache afterwards."

Thor just stared at Loki, confused. He understood now _why_ Loki didn't wish to get drunk. For Loki, getting drunk was basically like a truth potion, or so it seemed. Loki was spitting out hidden truth after hidden truth from his lying lips. And Loki had surprisingly low stamina when it came to alcoholic beverages—from what Thor had seen, Loki had only had six or seven glasses.

But why didn't Loki just say he didn't want any wine? thought Thor. Thor would've just left him be….or would he? With a bitter sting of guilt, Thor forced himself to admit that he _wouldn't._ Thor would most likely tease and mock Loki for abstaining from the drink, with his friends too.

Loki had known that, and instead of Loki confiding in Thor, the way it should've been, Loki had to use secrecy. Oh, _why_ couldn't Thor have been the older brother he should have been? _Why_ does Thor tease and make fun of Loki so mercilessly? He should be comforting and supporting Loki, not forcing Loki to hide from him.

"Let's go to your room, brother," said Thor, voice strangely quiet to his ears. Loki didn't respond, but allowed Thor to support him to his room.

But Loki's good humor had begun to fade rapidly. The full weight of what Loki had just done seemed to have caught up to him, and he was much more sober as they finally arrived at his own room.

"I was such a _fool_ ," whispered Loki quietly, sounding more like himself. " _Everybody_ saw me." He looked up at Thor beseeching out of large, green eyes.

Then, to Thor's great discomfort, Loki buried his face in Thor's shoulder and began to cry, a sight forbidden to him once they grew older.

"Come come now, Loki," Thor said, trying to appease the sobbing prince, "it isn't that bad, is it? Nobody noticed you." When Loki didn't reply, Thor awkwardly began rubbing Loki's back.

"That's not the point," Loki said after a while, voice muffled. "You must be so ash- _ashamed_ to have m-me for a brother. D-do you hate be t-terrible, Thor?"

Thor was astonished. "Of course I don't hate you, Loki," he said at once. He debated whether to say the next words, but then realized Loki was probably too drunk to remember anything in the morning. "I-I _love_ you."

"You're lying," mumbled Loki. "Who c-could love m-me? I'm a *hic* c-coward and a weakling and a..a fool and a trickster and a l-liar and I'm unreliable and…"

Thor blinked. "Shh, Loki," Thor murmured soothingly, while inwardly his heart twisted in bewilderment and hurt. What that what Loki believed deep down inside, this whole time? "Shh…you're tired, Loki. Of course I love you, and no, brother, you are _not_ weak. Yet you could be the weakest in all the Nine Realms, and still I would love you."

Loki stepped back from Thor, eyes wide. "I'm going to…" he gasped, voice trailing off, and Thor instantly knew what Loki was talking about. Without hesitation Thor firmly dragged Loki to the chamber pot, kneeling by his side as Loki retched into it.

When Loki finished, Thor silently waited by him as Loki washed his face, then helped Loki dress into his clothes. "Thank you, brother," Loki mumbled, closing his eyes as he lay back on the pillow. Thor smiled faintly at those heartfelt words that fell so easily from Loki's lips. They scarcely did anymore.

"You're welcome," Thor said softly in reply, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

The next morning, the brothers made an unspoken agreement never to speak of that night again.

* * *

 **A/N - Whew! I was originally going to make it a humor fic, and I wrote the first two paragraphs while watching the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 for the 2nd time. I put away my story and got into the movie, and by the end I was an emotional wreck. The scene with Yondu….I won't spoil anything, but although I already watched it, that part had me crying.** ** _"He may be your father, but he wasn't your daddy…."_** **oh, that killed me. I'm a very emotional person, I even cried for** ** _Cinderella_ (the live-action one).**

 **I was disappointed when no one reviewed—it's the reviews that keep me going and encourage me. My sister was home, though, and she kept pushing me until I wrote this for her. I decided to publish it here.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE review!**


End file.
